


we go together, better

by sarcasticfishes



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Facetime, Multi, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfishes/pseuds/sarcasticfishes
Summary: Shane is calling him before work because this isn’t aboutwork
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej/Sara Rubin/Marielle Scott
Comments: 28
Kudos: 74





	we go together, better

It’s twelve minutes before Ryan’s alarm when his phone rings on the nightstand, Shane’s contact ID flashing up on the screen.

“Wh—” he mumbles, reaching for his phone and glasses simultaneously, and Marielle stirs behind him, tugging at the blankets. It’s 6:48 am, and those twelve minutes are extremely valuable to Ryan.

His thumb hovers over the decline button before he realizes it’s not just a phone call, but a facetime request. What’s so important that Shane couldn’t wait for Ryan’s alarm?

He slides his thumb over the green button and rubs tiredly at his face, waiting for Shane to pop up on the screen. The result isn’t quite what he’s expecting, but it’s not exactly unpleasant either.

Shane’s still in bed too, it appears, slightly propped up by pillows, shirtless from all that Ryan can see of his collarbones. His hair is in grand disarray, clear framed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, cheeks bright and flushed.

“You answered,” Shane says, his voice heavy with a sleep-croak still. “I woke you, huh?”

“You _know_ you did,” Ryan grumbles, even though seeing Shane’s face, seeing him like this, somehow forgives the atrocity of any pre-alarm communication. Behind Ryan, Mari snuffles again, half awake and sighing against his shoulder blade. “I bet you have a good reason though.”

“Yeah,” Shane says, in an unusually breathy tone, hinging on a groan. “You okay with seeing something a little bit _not safe for work?_ ”

 _That_ grabs Ryan’s attention.

Things between him and Shane have changed in recent weeks, in a way Ryan could have never anticipated. Being distanced from someone you’re used to seeing and touching every day can have an interesting effect on one’s sense of self.

Shane is calling him before work because this isn’t about _work_.

“Always,” Ryan answers, because he knows whatever he’s about to see will be good. He’s not disappointed.

Shane switches to the rear-facing camera and Ryan is treated to the image of Shane’s spread knees and Sara laying between them, a vision with her hand around Shane’s cock.

“Oh fuck,” Ryan says, because he can’t seem to focus on any one thing at a time. Sara’s sleep shirt is slipping off one shoulder and she’s smiling, close-lipped as she taps the head of Shane’s cock against her mouth. Ryan’s breath catches when she opens her mouth, resting him against her tongue, still somehow smiling.

Ryan almost jumps out of his skin, feeling Mari’s hand skate up along his bare flank, grazing lightly with her nails the way he loves. He feels her stretching behind him, her chin coming to rest in the cradle of his neck and shoulder, and he knows that she’s seeing everything he’s seeing too. He knows when he feels her sharp inhale against the shell of his ear.

“Thought you might like to see that,” Shane says, breathy again as they watch Sara press him firmly against her tongue, not licking or sucking but teasing like it’s her job.

“Who wouldn’t?” Mari asks, and on the phone screen, Ryan can see Sara’s eyebrows rise in surprise, mild amusement on her dainty features. She strokes her hand over the length of Shane’s cock — and _what_ a length, good god — closing her lips around the head and drawing her hand up slowly. Shane breathes out a ragged sigh and Ryan feels his stomach clench in response. He can almost feel it too, just watching her.

Mari’s hand slides over his belly soothingly, dipping down low to the waistband of his now-straining briefs before she brings her hand back up again to roll the flat of her palm over his chest.

“Good morning, Mari,” Shane says, softly.

“ _Great_ morning,” Mari replies, and turns her face to kiss at the hinge of Ryan’s jaw, hiding her grin there. Ryan, hyper-aware of her every movement behind him, notes the way she rubs her thighs together. He wonders how wet she is, if she’s just getting warmed up or if he could slip in two fingers easy, if Sara is— god, _Sara._

Sara pulls her hair back into a small bun and secures it with a tie before she leans in again to get her lips around Shane, and this time he groans fully as she takes him deep, so deep that Ryan makes a noise too, just watching. It’s so fucking hot.

Mari palms him over the front of his underwear, letting out a pleased hum when she finds him half-hard, pushing up against her hand when she rubs him.

“She takes it so well,” Shane says, and one of his hands comes around to rest against Sara’s head. He strokes the pad of this thumb over the shell of her ear, voice ragged. “And gives it so well, too. I was about ready to come when she stopped. Told me I should call you, so you could see. Both of you.”

Ryan’s sure if Sara didn’t have a dick in her mouth, she’d be grinning from ear to ear, devilishly. Her eyes flicker open, looking right up into the camera as she takes Shane as far as she can again, and holds him there.

“Fuck,” Ryan whispers, echoed by Shane from the phone, and Mari starts to push at Ryan’s briefs.

“Get these off,” she whispers, “Let me touch you.”

Ryan doesn’t need to be told twice, lifting his hips so he can help her push the underwear down, shimmying them off his legs. His cock bounces up when freed, already wet at the tip, and Mari chuckles quietly into his ear as she slides her fingers around him, squeezes gently.

Shane’s breathing heavily and raggedly as Sara sucks him, the noise obscene and sloppy and only heightened by the phone’s mic. It sounds like he’s close again, like Sara’s worked him almost to the edge.

“You sound close, Shane,” Mari says, because she hears it too; the way he sucks in a short gasp whenever Sara pulls back until his cockhead pulls at her lower lip, his bitten back groans as though he’s trying to hold off.

Mari squeezes around Ryan’s cock and he leaks freely over her fist, and the sound of her jerking him off turns filthy wet.

“I am,” Shane breathes, “I’m— fuck that’s good, Sara.”

Ryan whines, can’t help it, “Don’t come yet,” he says, “Wait for me. Come with me.”

“Oh fuck, Ryan,” Shane breathes, and Ryan wishes he could see Shane’s face, but he doesn’t want to stop looking at Sara. She’s almost hypnotic, her steady rhythm, the way her cheeks hollow when she sucks, her eyes when she looks up right into the camera. “Fuck, I can’t—”

Sara pulls off, suddenly, and Shane groans.

“Wait for him,” she chastises, and one of Shane’s thighs, visible on screen, twitches.

“Don’t worry baby, he’s real close too,” Mari says, and she’s right, because seeing Shane like this, seeing him so close to coming, has Ryan racing towards the finish line.

“Yeah,” he breathes, and Shane groans again. Sara returns to teasing him with kitten licks and sucking kisses to his cock, sticking her tongue out and tapping him against it. Ryan’s mouth waters, watching her. She finally pulls him back into her mouth, deep, almost into her throat Ryan would guess. Surely she can take all of it. The whole length of him is too tempting for her to not have at least _tried_.

Mari strokes him in time with Sara’s motions, the easy up-and-down slide of her lips over the shaft, the way she pauses at the head to play with it. Shane makes the most broken sound Ryan has ever heard, a desperate moan, unhinged, and asks “God, Ryan, tell me you’re ready. _Please_.”

The desperation of it shoots electricity through him, straight to his cock, sparking off where Mari’s skin touches his. She has her leg thrown over his thigh, grinding against his hip just so slightly. He can feel how wet she is now.

“I’m gonna come,” Ryan says, not just for Shane’s benefit but for Mari too, and it seems as much of a warning as Sara might get. Shane just groans as he comes, the kind of stifled bitten off noise Ryan would expect from someone as buttoned-up as Shane usually is. He wonders if Sara knows how to unwind him, make him loud. He wonders if she’d show him how to do it.

That thought is enough to send Ryan thoroughly over the edge, unable to hold in his own noises, though Mari praises him and keeps stroking him through it. They watch Sara pull off for the last couple of shots; she lets Shane come all over her chin. Ryan spills over Mari’s fist onto his own belly, chasing her hand with jerky little thrusts as she brings him off. It leaves him panting and sticky and overwhelmed, but he’s grinning.

When he catches his breath he looks down at his phone which he had somehow managed to hold upright throughout, and finds Shane switching back to front-facing camera as Sara crawls up next to him, wiping her mouth.

“Go on, show us,” she says, and Ryan angles the phone to show them his belly, wet tacky shots of come pooling in the dip of his stomach. Mari’s still playing with him, stroking the foreskin up over the head of his cock, wringing out any last drops. It feels decadent, and Ryan’s toes curl against the sheets.

“You’re still hard,” Sara says when it becomes obvious that Ryan’s not getting any softer under Mari’s touch.

“He’s gonna fuck me now,” Mari says, and Ryan grins because he’d already known. Sara makes a soft, considering noise on the other end of the call, and Mari asks “Do you want to watch?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Sara says, and all four of them seem to move at once, getting into new positions. Ryan lets Mari take the phone from him as she rolls onto her back, and he kneels between her thighs, pushing her legs apart with very little ceremony. He leans down to lick at her through her panties; he can taste her through the cotton already, damp and warm from how she’d been rubbing against him, getting worked up watching Shane and Sara. Mari sighs aloud, eyes on the screen of the phone in her hands, where Ryan’s sure she can see both him and whatever the other two are up to now. He hopes Sara’s getting hers too, however she wants it. She deserves something good after the show she just gave them.

“Ryan, c’mon,” Mari pushes at his head, impatient, and he tugs the panties aside, giving her his mouth to roll up against. Ryan’s always been somewhat proud of his oral skills but, if anything, Mari has taught him how to be even better.

 _It’d be a waste of that mouth if it couldn’t eat pussy like a champ_ , she’d told him. Now, he knows what she likes, licks broadly between her lips to warm her up before spreading her with his fingers and rolling his tongue over her clit. Mari’s fingers slide through his hair and tugs, a surefire sign that she likes what he’s doing.

“He’s good at this,” She says, and Ryan preens even though it’s not really for his benefit at all, looks up at her as he licks her, looks up into the camera. “He— oh, mm. He could do this for hours I bet. Likes to make sure I’m nice and wet for him.”

Ryan groans and moves down lower, lapping at her opening and nudging his nose right up against her clit. She’s already wet enough, he just couldn’t resist getting a taste first. Now, he can feel her foot nudging up against his ribs, pushing him back as she gets impatient.

“I don’t really need that much warming up right now,” she says pointedly, and Ryan wipes his chin off with the palm of his hand. They’re always on the same page.

“Eager?” he asks, just to see the way she sneers at him. She doesn’t have to ask for more from him; he pulls her towards him by the hips, tucking a stray pillow under her back for just the right angle. Mari lifts herself to meet him, and Ryan slowly guides himself inside. She doesn’t need him to take it as slow as he does, but he loves the torture of it, the way it feels to incrementally sink inside her, to feel it the heat of her seeping into him.

“ _Ryan_ ,” she breathes, and Ryan sees her hand wobble, trying to hold the phone in place.

“Want me to take that?” he asks her, and Mari shakes her head, biting her lip.

“Want them to see you,” she says, and Ryan shudders just thinking about it. Part of him wishes he could see what she’s seeing. He wants to know what Shane and Sara are doing now. But the other part of him loves the mystery of it. He can hear Sara’s sighs through the phone, almost in sync with Mari under him as he slowly fucks into her.

“You like that?” He asks, and almost buckles over when he’s met with _two_ yeses, one echoing the first, both just as breathless as the other.

Mari reaches out for the nightstand, despite the awkward angle, manages to pull open the top drawer and blindly find what she’s looking for inside. He already knows what to expect when she pulls out her favorite vibe.

“Oh hey, twinsies,” Sara says, though she sounds a little strained, and Mari exhales a breathless laugh. The toy is long and slim, with a little rounded opening near the top — and admittedly Ryan had been a little confused the first time she had shown it to him (the first time, she’s run it over the back of his hand to show him just how the suction felt, and then squirmed when she used it on his nipples) but now he knows exactly how much she likes it.

Ryan holds her legs spread as he fucks her. He’s already just a little over-sensitive from his orgasm, but can’t resist picking up the pace now when he hears the vibe rumble to life in Mari’s hands. She gets real tight around him the moment she feels it on her clit, and Ryan groans, because he can feel the vibrations from the inside too. It never gets old, never stops feeling _insane_ , like something he shouldn’t be allowed to experience.

“Fuck,” he gasps, reminding himself not to stop fucking her, and Mari grins up at him, her eyes heavy.

“You like that?” she mimics him, and Ryan has to laugh, grinning down at her.

“You know I do,” he exhales, “Feels fucking amazing. You’re perfect.”

She’s hot and wet, tight and trembling around him. He’s not always able to come a second time for her, but it’s feeling like less of a problem tonight. He can already feel that ache in his lower belly, right down in his balls too. He wants to come again, his body wants it just as much. He knows if he asked Sara or Shane, they’d want it too, and Mari seems to be doing her damnedest to make it happen.

“Tell me what they’re doing?” he asks, and Mari smiles without looking away from her phone.

“Sara’s getting fingerbanged within an inch of her life,” she says, and Ryan hears them laughing, and hears Sara’s own laugh taper off into a moan. “Looks like Shane is good with his hands.”

“He is,” Sara answers, ragged, and Ryan feels something hot and tight pull in his stomach, bringing him close to the edge again and he swears under his breath.

“Bet you wish you were being fucked now, though, yeah?” Mari asks her. “Ryan’s going easy on me, I think it’s because he wants you to be able to see everything, right Ry?”

“No one likes shakycam porn,” Ryan grits out, and hears them all giggling again. “Fuck, Mari, what do you need?”

“Baby, I’m just waiting for you,” she replies, and Ryan groans, almost bows over in relief. He’s so close, he wants to come again now. _Needs it_. Mari readjusts her vibe and gasps aloud, and he fucks into her just a little faster, just a little harder, shakycam be damned. If Sara and Shane want to see him, they’re just going to have to do it in person.

And that final thought is what tips him over.

“Oh _fuck_ , can I come inside you?” he breathes, and Mari just nods, her back arching up, and he feels her squeeze around him like she’s wringing that second orgasm out of him when she comes too.

For a few blissful seconds the rest of Ryan’s senses just blackout. He can’t hear, can’t see. His mouth feels numb. He’s just coming, this second time stronger and almost painful with the added sensation of Mari’s vibe pulsing through him, the hot-slick clutch of her pussy around him when he sinks in deep and spills into her.

He’s not quite sure how he stays upright, but he does. He manages, somehow.

When he comes back around, the first voice he hears is Shane, soft murmurs not directed at Ryan nor at Mari.

“— _really_ liked that, hmm? Look at this mess, god, you’re perfect—”

Ryan lifts his head, blinking to clear his bleary eyes and realizing he’s lost his glasses somewhere in the sheets. Mari’s legs are wrapped around his waist, keeping him inside for now, both her arms thrown over her head as she catches her breath. She’s gorgeous, as always, freshly flushed, a bare sheen of sweat on her skin. The phone lays abandoned on her ribcage, just under the curve of her breast, and Ryan picks it up so that he can lay atop her, nestling his cheek against her collarbone. Mari slides her arms around his shoulders, and he feels her cheek against the top of her head. He’s careful not to rest his full weight on her while she’s still panting.

On the screen, he recognizes the lighting fixture on the ceiling of Shane’s bedroom, and then Shane’s face as he looms over the phone.

“We made Sara squirt,” he says, bluntly, and it’s the last thing Ryan’s expecting so he giggles aloud.

“I’m pretty sure you’re the guy who was four fingers deep in her,” Mari says, drowsily, above Ryan’s head.

“Oh you both definitely had something to do with it,” Shane says, fondly glancing off to the side where Ryan is sure Sara is recovering. There’s a lot for Ryan to process all at once. _We_ , Shane had said. _Four fingers_ , Mari had said. The visual almost blinds Ryan again. If he wasn’t so thoroughly wrecked, he’s sure his dick would be valiantly trying to rejoin the conversation.

“You’ll have to show me how to do that,” Ryan hums, and he feels Mari’s reaction, rather than sees it. He’s sure he could make her come again if he simply slid down and put his mouth to good use once more. But he can’t find the energy just yet, and he’s sure that she won’t mind when he makes it up to her later.

“I’m sure we can set something up,” Shane says, and lays back down on the bed. Sara’s just out of frame next to him, Ryan can see a few stray curls until she leans over and snuggles into his shoulder.

“Don’t you boys have work to do?” She mumbles sleepily, and both Ryan and Shane grin at each other. Mari’s idly kicking at Ryan’s a hip, hinting at him to roll off soon. She’ll be wanting a shower, and Ryan is more than happy to join her.

“I’m sure it’ll be okay if we both log in a little late today,” Shane smiles, and Ryan thinks about how later he’ll be Facetiming Shane all over again, talking shop with the crew, no one but them knowing exactly what they got up to this morning. He feels hot all over again at the thought.

They quickly say their goodbyes and hang up, and Mari finally pushes Ryan enough that he rolls over onto his side of the bed. She stretches her legs out, humming happily as she does so, and Ryan’s so tempted just to curl up next to her and fall asleep again, even though he knows better.

“That was fun,” she says, quietly, and Ryan hums again in agreement. It’s _always_ fun with the four of them. “Do you think it’ll be the same when we can finally see each other again?”

Ryan leans over, pressing a kiss to the curve of her shoulder.

“I think it’ll be even better,” he says.


End file.
